


L'eccezione

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Tutti loro hanno la propria idea in merito alla trasformazione di Bella.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	L'eccezione

** L’Eccezione **

****

**Rabbia** (Rosalie)

Diversa. Era l’unica cosa che riuscivo a pensare, l’unica che ancora mi tormentava. Presto non lo sarebbe stata più. Avrebbe spalancato le braccia al mio mondo, all’oscurità, e a tutto ciò che io avevo sempre rifuggito. Sarebbe diventata esattamente come noi, e io non avevo armi per fermarla.

Una cosa ho capito degli esseri umani, nel momento in cui non lo sono stata più: erano terribilmente insensati quando credevano di fronteggiare qualcosa di più grande di loro.

Raccolsi dal giardino un fiore color lilla, in mezzo al bianco. Lo strinsi nelle mani finché non ne rimase più nulla. Ora i fiori erano uniformi. E anche Bella presto lo sarebbe stata.

**Incertezza** (Emmett)

Ero certo che mi sarebbe piaciuto averla come sorella nel momento in cui avevo detto ‘sì’ per la sua trasformazione.

Poi, per una volta, avevo ascoltato la mia Rose. Chi eravamo noi per farle questo? Cosa sarebbe successo quando si fosse resa conto di quanto potesse essere deprimente l’immortalità?

Le stavamo offrendo una famiglia negandogliene una reale, una in cui tutti avessero lo stesso sangue, questa era la teoria di Rose.

Ma non avrei detto nulla a Bella né tantomeno ad Edward. Avrei lasciato che cogliesse quell’opportunità unica, come avrebbe colto un fiore viola in un campo di fiori bianchi.

Ossia senza accorgersi di quanto fosse innaturale quel gesto.

**Speranza** (Jasper)

Chissà se avrebbe sentito tutta questa sete. Chissà se sarebbe stata capace di resistere, di essere ancora umana per un po’, il tempo necessario che le occorreva per capire che non lo era più.

Ero un dannato egoista, quasi _speravo_ in una carneficina che dimostrasse che non ero io il debole, che la sete può essere dannosa quanto qualsiasi veleno a cui non è possibile reagire.

Avrei voluto solo che ci fosse una persona in meno a compatirmi, che mi fissasse come se io fossi l’unico fiore di un colore diverso in mezzo ad un campo sterminato.

Ma non lei. Non poteva essere lei.

**Fiducia** (Alice)

Mi sentivo... _felice._ Mi rendeva sempre felice vedere le mie previsioni diventare realtà, specialmente quando, da parte mia, erano così rosee.

Bella sarebbe divenuta parte della famiglia, checché Edward ne potesse pensare in merito, e io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per far sì che si adattasse, pur essendo consapevole delle difficoltà che avrebbe affrontato, degli ostacoli che la sua stessa natura le avrebbe posto dinnanzi.

Come una macchia di viola in una distesa di candore, avrebbe estirpato quell’impurità la nostra Bella, rimanendo quella di sempre. Lei sola poteva. Lei aveva noi, e ne era consapevole. E io non vedevo l’ora di abbracciarla senza il latente sentore di volerla assaggiare.

**Perplessità** (Esme)

Vedere quello sguardo negli occhi di Edward mi aveva resa cieca a tutto il resto. Ero così felice per lui che mi ero dimenticata di pensare a Bella.

Mi sovvennero immagini della mia famiglia, e dell’amore che condividevamo, in grado di superare le barriere del tempo. Era quello che chiunque avrebbe desiderato, ma che non avrebbe mai voluto ottenere realmente. _Dissonante_ , ecco com’era Bella. Una semplice umana che sapeva troppo e che voleva ciò che non si poteva neanche chiedere.

Eppure sarebbe stata felice. Pian piano, avrebbe smesso di essere il fiore colorato in mezzo ad un prato, e si sarebbe stinta fino a divenire come noi. Una di noi.

**Rimorso** (Carlisle)

Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto capire. Non avevano mai subito il peso delle decisioni così come avevo fatto io, non avevano il continuo rimorso dettato dal pensiero che il proprio veleno era cristallizzato nelle vene delle persone che amavano.

Non era mai stato semplice, ma la sofferenza altrui mi aveva fatto da alibi. La sofferenza di Edward per primo, poi di Esme, poi di tutti gli altri era un magro premio di consolazione. Bella era diversa. Sarebbe stato come rubare l’esclusività ad un fiore che spiccava in mezzo al bianco circostante. Un fiore che avrebbe perso tutto ciò che non sapeva di possedere.

La possibilità di scegliere.

**Eccezione** (Edward)

Non avrei mai dovuto. Non v’era più traccia del ragazzo con la volontà forte che mi ero abituato ad essere, tutto era caduto di fronte a lei e a quella disarmante ingenuità.

Come avrei mai potuto spiegarle che quello a cui andava incontro non era il paradiso, ma il più lancinante degli inferni?

Testarda e ostinata, e maledettamente consapevole di come farmi cedere. Avrei dovuto resistere, fingendo di non conoscere la sottile arte del compromesso.

Respirai a fondo, e lo sguardo mi cadde su una macchia nei fiori di Esme.

Solitaria, unica. Diversa.

Pensai di coglierla, ma desistetti. Lasciai lì il fiore, a ricordarmi che esistevano le eccezioni.


End file.
